Had To Be You
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Remus signs up for online dating, not knowing the man he is speaking to is someone he has fallen in love with. Wolfstar


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1289

Title: Had To Be You

Note: AU timeline change- premise based on You've Got Mail

Inspired by Elizabeth (moonythemaurader1)

[Character] Remus Lupin

[Setting] The Three Broomsticks

[Word] tunnel

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 425 [AU] Online Dating

Scavenger Hunt: Write something for a Gryffindor

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 5th November: Guy Fawkes Day/Bonfire Night: Write about fireworks, figuratively or literally.

* * *

Remus couldn't help it, he was lonely, and he didn't know if he could tell anyone he was gay. His friends were good to him, but they had so much to worry about, it didn't seem fair. So instead he decided to sign up for an online dating profile. He didn't even think to put up a picture; he was too worried about being recognized before he got to know anyone.

It wasn't long before he got a message; someone called TheTramp was messaging him. He laughed at the screen name. He was messaging this man back, and he recognized a type of freedom with being able to say anything without being worried about being judged. He was sure his friends wouldn't judge him; after all, they accepted everything so far.

He felt like he wanted something just for himself, if only for a little while. So the two of them emailed back and forth, and soon he was spending more and more time pouring his heart out in front of the screen. He wasn't sure why this man seemed to know him so well, but after a while, he stopped worrying about it. It wasn't like this person could use any of this against him, all the man knew was Remus was gay, and that wasn't the biggest issue in the wizarding world. As far behind as they were in terms of blood supremacy, being gay was something that most of them didn't mind, as long as the bloodline continued, the specifics weren't that important, after all.

"They make it look so easy, connecting with another human being, it's like no one told them it's the hardest thing in the world," he spoke out loud as he typed the words into the computer, sending it off into the void where it would find TheTramp, who was probably not even online right now.

_I never found it hard, connecting with you. _The reply came immediately, making Remus grin. He logged off; he was meeting his friends at The Three Broomsticks. It had always been Sirius's favourite hangout spot, and the Marauders never minded letting him choose the place.

"Hey everyone," Remus said with a grin, he was feeling good after the secret chat. Sirius gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything other than hello.

"Let me go get us a round," James said, touching Remus's shoulder.

Sirius's black eyes seemed to be examining Remus differently. "What's up with you?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, sorry," Sirius said and looked away suddenly. It wasn't long before Sirius's odd behaviour was out of his head.

"Let's take a walk around?" Sirius asked Remus when the other two men had left.

"Sounds good," Remus said. The two of them walked and chatted, and Remus realised something he never had before. Sirius was a lot more insightful and thoughtful than he sometimes appeared.

"Have you ever thought of being an Auror?" Remus asked.

"Why? Have you? You would be a terrible Auror," Sirius joked.

One of the other students was watching the exchange between them, and Remus shrugged.

"Hey, he's making fun of my dreams. That's what friends do."

Sirius laughed as they continued to walk.

"You are my best friend, you know," Sirius said suddenly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Remus was curious at the sincerity of his friend's words, but he knew he wasn't ready yet.

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus replied with a smile. It wasn't long before Peter moved away, and Lily and James got engaged. The two friends started spending so much time together, and when they weren't, Remus was online.

He wasn't sure what was happening, but between spending time with Sirius and chatting online, he noticed he had fallen in love. He was grinning as he chatted with the mysterious man.

"Curiouser and curiouser," he muttered to himself, staring at the screen. He wasn't sure why his friend wasn't responding, but he had plans with Sirius, so he logged off. With regards to Sirius, Remus had tunnel vision. He didn't think there was any reason for Sirius to keep going out with him to restaurants and movies. Any reason for him to invite Remus over to chill at his house and binge series, but Remus never said no.

"Hi," Sirius said as he reached Remus's door.

"Hey," Remus grinned.

"I was thinking we stay in tonight, watch the Quidditch game on TV, what do you think? I brought takeout."

Remus eyes lit up as he spied the Chinese food packet in Sirius's hands.

"My favourite! You spoil me," he said smiling.

"Then why did you never tell me about your girlfriend?" Sirius asked a while later.

"What girlfriend? I spend all my time with you," Remus asked confused.

"Then who do you keep chatting with online?" Sirius asked.

"He is just a friend," Remus said and felt himself blushing.

"He?" Sirius asked an odd look on his face.

"For goodness sakes, Sirius. I'm about as straight as my hair," Remus finally admitted. He felt good finally telling the truth.

"You have curly hair."

"Uh huh," Remus nodded.

"You mean, it's a guy?" Sirius asked, suddenly Remus could see something else running through his friends mind.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Remus asked, he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Oh, no, of course I don't mind, I'm also gay you know," Sirius admitted.

"You? No…" Remus was shocked. All this time and he never knew?

"Remus, you are the most oblivious man on the planet. I bet if your online friend was right in front of you you wouldn't recognize him," Sirius said.

Remus couldn't deny it. He was quite clueless when it came to dating and body language.

"So what's his name?" Sirius asked curiously.

"TheTramp," Remus replied. "I don't know I found it kind of funny, you know. Like that Muggle movie we love?"

Sirius's eyes went wide. "What a coincidence," he said suddenly. Then they went quiet. The game had started and it seemed like even though the silence was comfortable, there was something Sirius wasn't telling him.

Knowing that Sirius was gay made Remus really look at him for the first time. The way his grey eyes shone when he got excited. Remus saw the way he grinned at Remus when he said something cheeky. The way he seemed to fold his hands in his lap sometimes when he was sitting next to Remus.

"Goal!" Sirius cheered, jumping to his feet and embracing Remus. Remus chuckled and Sirius released him from a strong grip.

It wasn't long after that he decided that he was going to meet this guy once and for all, he had started noticing the signs that he was depending on Sirius for a lot of emotional support. All that support was bound to lead to some confusion or blurry lines for Remus. So he set up a date for the next week. The date was going to be at The Three Broomsticks.

Something inside him made him wish that it was Sirius, he knew this online suiter had long become more than just a friend. He walked into the bar, and sat down at the corner booth, sipping a butterbeer as he waited for the mystery man to show up. When Sirius walked through the door and walked over to him, Remus smiled and said: "It had to be you."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, sitting down.

"It had to be you, all this time, why did you never tell me?" Remus asked.

"I only found out that week, when you said my username," Sirius admitted.

"I've fallen for you," Remus admitted reluctantly.

"Finally," Sirius replied, pulling Remus in for a kiss.


End file.
